One Messed Up April Fool's Day!
by Mevv
Summary: “Hermione, why are you arguing with Malfoy?” Hermione angrily turned towards Ron who instantly knew it was the wrong question to ask. “Because that’s what married couples do!” GASP! GROAN! THUD!


**A/N: Another one-shot I hope you will like! I know I should be updating my other story but I am having some serious writer's block with that one. **

**Anywayyyy…this came to me this morning as I decided whether or not I should wake up and go to lecture. Enjoy!**

**One Messed Up April Fool's Day!**

_9.58am…_

"Harry Potter, you are the WORLD'S biggest prat!"

"Really, then what does that make you Ginny?"

"I can't believe I've spent most of life in love with you!"

"Well, that's your own bloody fault! No one asked you to WASTE your precious time!"

"You're such a selfish and insufferable git."

"Well be sure to tell our child!"

"Yeah I will, because you won't be there to tell him yourself!"

"Great! I'll get the divorce paper's shall I?"

"Be my guest!"

Angrily, Harry turned on his heel to head out of the living area when he notice his best friend standing there, her mouth wide open in shock.

"Hermione, how long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously. The last thing he wanted was everyone knowing about his marital problems.

_Well they're gunna know soon enough when Ginny comes home to the Burrow with a child and no husband._

"Since you began the third war! What the hell, you're both getting a divorce? You're pregnant? Are you both out of your minds?"

Hermione watched as the soon to be ex-husband and wife glared at each other. She slumped onto the nearest seat she could find.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't do this anymore. My life is like a living hell. I'm doing what's best for our child," Ginny whispered, automatically touching her stomach.

"You can't raise your child without a father."

"Yes I can, I don't want him anywhere near MY child."

"It's our child, Ginny."

"You never wanted it in the first place."

"Well I've changed my mind."

More glaring. Hermione shook her head, this was not a great day. _And it's about to get worse, _she thought miserably.

"Anyway Hermione, why did you want to see us? Your letter this morning seemed urgent.?"

Ginny began, ignoring Harry and there problems.

"Yeah,' Hermione said hesitantly, 'I'm just waiting for…' she was interrupted by the sound of tapping against glass. Turning towards the sound, she sought the familiar owl, a note tied to its leg.

Opening the window, the bird flew in and dropped the letter in her outstretched hand and left. Quickly opening it, she scanned the contents and huffed angrily.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. No! Look I have to go, but please promise me you'll sort this mess out. I know you can work things over."

"Not this time Hermione, it's too late,' Harry said in defeat, not wanting to talk about matter anymore, '"I'll see you later at the charity ball." and with that he left the room but not without a final glare at Ginny.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Mione,' Ginny said, her eye's watering, 'See you later." And she too disappeared, in the opposite direction of Harry.

Sighing and shaking her head, Hermione apparated away.

_Six hours later…_

Hermione arrived at the Ministry of Magic's 5th Annual Charity Ball…alone. Not how she had hoped but today had been an extremely bad day.

As usual, the ballroom had been decorated exquisitely, with magnificent chandeliers hanging from intricately designed ceilings to beautifully adorned, round tables and chairs. Overall, the Ministry had outdone themselves.

Looking around the room, she smiled at the people she knew and waved at others. She wondered if her best friends had even bothered showing up after their debacle this morning.

Her gaze wandered across the room and her eye's widened. The answer to her thoughts was right in front of her eyes. There they were, in each others arms, dancing and laughing. In no way would anyone have thought these two people had been talking divorce several hours before. Something was not right.

Walking up to Harry and Ginny, she gave them a wandering look.

"I take it you've sorted out your differences?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "Oh Hermione, you're so gullible,' Ginny laughed even harder as she let go of Harry and hugged her confused friend.

"What could possibly be so amusing?"

For the second time that minute, Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"APRIL FOOL'S DAY!" they both shouted together. Hermione stared at the two in disbelief.

"You guy's are twisted and sick…and unbelievably twisted!"

"I know!" Ginny smirked back.

"Urgh, this has to be the worst day of my life!" Hermione screamed, and sat down, her head in her hands.

"Oh Hermione, it was just a joke." Harry said.

"Mione, where's your date, I thought you said you were gunna introduce us to this secret boyfriend."

Hermione looked up sheepishly. "Well, like I said, it hasn't been a good day. At the moment I'm ignoring him because he's a prat."

Before Harry or Ginny could retaliate, someone greeted them.

"Potter, Ginny, Granger,' they all turned to look at the source and were greeted with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Alright Malfoy, how's it going?" Harry greeted back and they shook hands. Ginny smiled and hugged her workmate. "You scrub up good Malfoy," Draco just smirked and winked.

"Granger, can I have a word?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously but followed him anyway. They stood a few meters away from the other's.

Harry and Ginny stared at the two and wondered what they could be talking about, they hated each other even after leaving Hogwarts. Everyone had managed to become civilised towards each other but when it came to these two, there was no stopping them.

As the two talked and the other two stared, Ron aimlessly came up behind them.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Geez Ron, keep it down. Were spying."

"Spying on who?"

"Hermione and Malfoy."

"They seem to be arguing."

"We can see that Ron."

"But why are they arguing?"

"I don't know Ron!"

"Well ask them!"

"And how do you propose we do that Ron?"

"…"

"Ron? Crap! He's gone to ask!"

"Hey Mione, alright Malfoy."

"You're a stupid and insufferable git."

"And you're a know-it-all!"

"Why does everything have to be abut how you?"

"Because I make more sense in this situation."

"Pfft, a donkey makes more sense than you!"

"You're just scared!"

"Urgh!"

"Hermione, why are you arguing with Malfoy?"

Hermione angrily turned towards Ron who instantly knew it was the wrong question to ask. "Because that's what married couples do!"

_GASP!!_

_GROAN!!_

_THUD!!_

"Did she just say what I thought she just said?"

"About them being a married couple?"

"Yeah."

"You heard right!"

_SQUEAL!!_

_Two minutes later…_

Ronald Weasley just had the most disturbing nightmare in history. His best friend, Hermione Granger was married to the ugly ferret, Draco Malfoy.

_Urgh, let's hope I don't have that dream again. 'Shudder!'_

He opened his eyes to see four pairs of eyes staring down at him. "Argh!"

"I'm sorry Ron,"

"Look Weasley, whatever you heard was true!"

_SMACK!!_

"Ow!"

"This is a nightmare, a nightmare, a nightmare. It's not true…"

"It's true!"

Ron stared at Hermione who had a guilty look on her face and then at Malfoy who seemed…relieved?

"Hermione please tell me you were joking?" Hermione looked at Ron and then at Malfoy and then back at Ron. _He's gunna kill me!_

"Yeah it was a joke! APRIL FOOL'S DAY!"

"Oh thank lord!"

"For the love of…"

"For a moment there Hermione, you had me! Ha! That was a sick joke! Don't do that ever again!" shaking his head, he got up with the help of Harry and walked to the bar to get a drink, Ginny followed.

"Well that went great!"

"I'm sorry!"

"When shall we try again?"

"I think Christmas will be best,"

"Fine! But no backing away this time!"

"You're on, see you at home."

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Did you like or did you hate! Review!**


End file.
